Whiskey With The Captain
by Red Passion Writings
Summary: After giving Captain Georgiou a report on an outbreak effecting the USS Shenzhou, Lieutenant Evans shares a whiskey and more with the Captain


Science Officer's Log, stardate 1165.5. The U.S.S Shenzou has encountered a previously undescribed pathogenic bacterial species. With my expertise in exomicrobiology,

Captain Georgiou placed Doctor Belix and myself in charge of the operation to manage the outbreak and treat the infected. The Doctor is caring for the sick, and I am working to characterise the bacteria, sequence it's genome and, if possible develop, a treatment. We work well as a team.

The pathogen appears to be spread by physical contact. Symptoms manifest across multiple body systems, with key symptoms observed so far being severe body aches, respiratory distress and rapid onset delirium. It does not appear to be fatal, yet. With more than a third of the crew infected or quarantined, it has been a very busy four days since the first case emerged. Doctor Belix has been confined to the sick bay and quarantined sections of the ship, and I to the other sections and the science lab. Captain Georgiou, on Doctor Belix's advice has confined herself to the bridge, her quarters and the rest of deck one. She is to avoid contact with any potentially infectious crew members. Engineering was able to isolate the life support systems for the quarantined sectors of the ship. The infection rate appears steady, and we are hoping we observe a decline in numbers over the coming days.

I'm tired, no exhausted. The final task for the day before taking five hours sleep is to give a report to the Captain. Doctor Belix and I had conversed over the comm system and compiled the report. We could have given the report over the comm, but the Captain insisted on seeing me in person. I have decontaminated myself as a precaution and checked myself for symptoms.

End log.

I was nervous. Not so much for the fact I had to give a report, I was confident in my scientific abilities, but because I liked the captain. I had a massive crush on her and she effected me whenever I was in her presence. I thought her beautiful and inspiring. She was calm, patient and compassionate. The contrast of these traits with her strength and toughness was mesmerising. Her decorated Starfleet career also drew me in. She was about fifteen years old than me and I found her wisdom, insight and intelligence deeply attractive. I knew it was an attraction that could never be fulfilled, let alone what protocols I, we, if I dared to dream, would be breaking. It was a silly fantasy.

I took several deep breathes as I waited for a response from the door chime. The doors to the Captain's ready room opened and I walked through. The Captain was seated at her desk reading from a PADD. Her long black hair was loose and sat softly on her shoulders. She looked stunning. She put the PADD down as I approached. I stood, PADDs in hand, ready to rattle off our report which included a casualty list, an update on our infection control measures and results of my investigations.

"Lieutenant Evans, I'm glad to see you."

"Captain? I asked quizzically.

"I feel like I've been confined to the bridge for a week! To see another member of my crew is a welcome change."

Her candor struck me. What could I say to that? I was in professional mode and wasn't prepared for a more relaxed conversation.

"Thank you Captain, I'm happy to break the monotony." I walked closer to her desk and handed her the three PADDs, all sanitized, I had been holding in my slightly shaking hand. "I can give you a quick summary if you would like."

"Yes, please do."

So I gave her the summary of our report. I spoke with confidence then. I ran through the Doctor's updates from the sick bay then got to the results of my experiments. I loved my work and I relished this kind of problem solving. My fellow crew members' well-being was at stake and I wanted to solve it.

"I'm impressed Lieutenant. You and Doctor Belix are handling this very well. I hope the infection rate does decrease as you both predict."

"Thank you Captain."

"I'm glad you were assigned to my ship. In fact I was just looking over your personnel file. Once this outbreak is resolved, we should discuss your progress."

"I'm honoured to serve under you captain."

Her words filled me with pride. I too was glad when I was assigned to the Shenzou a year ago. My former captain had recommended serving under Captain Georgiou as the next step in my career. The captain was an inspiring commanding officer who could help shape my growth in Starfleet. She had given me opportunities for command on several away missions and I found my scientific knowledge challenged and expanded.

"But for now, would you like to join me for some tea?" She asked. I was slow to answer. "Or perhaps some whiskey. It's my favourite."

"I... um..." I stumbled over my words.

She interrupted me.

"There's no need to be nervous, Leila."

She called me by my first name! She could sense my nervousness.

"It's a personal request, not a professional one. But I understand if I would be keeping you."

This was an unexpected invitation. Sleep was beckoning me but I couldn't refuse. There were too many incentives to name. This was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. I breathed in as silently as I could to steady myself.

"I would love to. Thank you Captain for the invitation."

"Philippa, you can call me Philippa. You are off duty now."

And so I was, especially if the Captain said so. She rose from her desk and walked over to a cabinet and took out two glasses and a bottle of top shelf scotch whiskey.

"Please, take a seat."

She motioned to the sleek couch positioned under the far window of the room. I had hardly been in her ready room prior to this. Now she was pouring me whiskey and inviting me to stay. I took a seat and watched her. She handed me a glass of whiskey on the rocks and sat beside me. I'd never been this close to her before. The whiskey and her were exquisite.

The alcohol went to my head quickly. I hadn't eaten for at least four hours. As it rushed through my veins, I became a little more bold. I shed my professional persona, not entirely though as I needed to maintain some decorum. We spoke for what seemed like hours. She was so open with me, and I with her. She asked me about my time at the academy, and we discussed our experiences there. She spoke of her childhood in Malaysia and what inspired her to join Starfleet. And in response I spoke about growing up in Australia. She asked me if I had visited her country. I said yes, once but only to Kuala Lumpur. At this she smiled and I felt my heart filling with warmth.

She topped up our glasses. The conversation became more personal, more candid.

"You intrigue me." She said.

I blushed. Was she flirting with me? The intimation in her voice stirred something inside me.

"You remind me of someone I knew long ago. Your enthusiasm for science, your dedication, your face, your..." Her words trailed off.

I saw sadness in her jet black eyes. She had suffered great loss in her life, this her crew knew, but we hadn't been privy to the exact details.

"We attended Starfleet Academy together. I loved her. You look like her..." She paused momentarily then continued, her voice tinged with sadness. "She was killed at Starbase 19 during a Romulan attack."

She looked away from me for a moment, I suspected, to compose herself. I wanted to reach out and comfort her.

Her revelation pulled on my heart strings. She had lost someone she loved. And she loved women, as did I.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a rather personal manner. Bland words, but I knew nothing I could say would ease her pain.

She turned back to me and said in a soft voice. "Yes...thank you for your sympathy."

She took a sip from her glass and smiled a weak smile. She wasn't ok.

"Apologies for sharing my grief with you."

"Please don't apologise. I'd do anything for you." Did I just say that?

As I spoke, in an automatic sympathetic action, I touched her arm. A particularly intimate action for an officer to her captain. As soon as I realised what I had done I pulled my hand away, embarrassed and conscious of crossing that line. But that line had become very blurred over the last hour or two.

"Sorry Captain, forgive me." I said my voice a little shaky. Did she notice?

Our eyes met for a long moment and I felt her eyes looking deep into mine.

"Don't be."

She rested her hand ever so lightly on my thigh. My heart was beating wildly in my chest.

"I like you... I like you a lot."

"I like you too Captain, ah... I mean Philippa...oh gosh." The words were being scrambled in my head. I breathed in as silently as I could to steady myself. I let out a nervous laugh.

"I had my suspicions." She said with wry smile. "I feel a connection too."

She moved closer to me. Her perfume, woody yet sweet, reached my senses. Is this delirium? Am I somehow infected and it's currently undetectable? Or an illusion, or worse still, a delusion. But the soft touch of her lips upon mine told me it was very real. And oh it felt so wonderful. Her hair brushed my cheek. At first I was passive, receiving the sensations and not returning the affection. But then, as I felt desire rising in my body, and apprehension dissipating from my brain, I responded. I kissed her back.


End file.
